A Shift in Focus
by emospritelet
Summary: Part 1 of Extracurricular: Professor Rush has been fantasising about Belle French almost from the first moment. Much to his surprise, she feels the same way about him. Student/teacher smut. In a car.


**Part of my tumblr 300-follower promptathon. **

**Ripperblackstaff prompted: 'Prof!Rush fucks Student!Belle in his car in the university car park'**

* * *

Rush rubbed absently at his lip, frowning at the small pad in his hand, at the pencil scrawls on the thin paper, and stretched slightly in the seat of his car. The Ford Focus was parked beneath a streetlight on one of the smaller backstreets, not far from the university campus. Music oozed softly from the car's speakers: Schubert, he was vaguely aware. He had been on his way to buy bread and milk, having remembered that he had nothing to eat in his apartment and thinking that he probably ought to at least have some toast or something. While driving to the store, his brain had been steadily working through the latest problem to give him insomnia, and he had pulled over to write down some ideas that had come to him. The symbols leapt and danced in his mind, winking and glittering as they poured through his head in a steady stream. The answer was there, somewhere. He turned the page, and began writing again, equations flowing down from the stub of pencil that he held. If he could only find the bloody answer…he knew it was there, just beyond his reach. Perhaps, if he…

"Dr Rush? Oh, thank God it's you!" A strangely familiar voice, accompanied by a frenzied tapping at the passenger window, made him start, and he looked around with a glare, which faded as he saw who it was. He fumbled for the window, but Belle French pulled open the door and slid into the passenger seat with a giggle and a faint whiff of strong spirits. He looked at her blankly as she straightened her black flared skirt and turned to him with a grin. The soft curls of her dark hair fell down around her shoulders, shining in the faint gleam of the light above the rear-view mirror. Her eyes were very wide in her pale face, her cheeks a little flushed. Not for the first time, he thought how breath-taking she was.

"I'm so sorry, Dr Rush, I'm kind of hiding," she explained apologetically, and his lips twitched in amusement at the glint in her eyes.

"You've been drinking, Miss French," he remarked, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's _Friday_!" she said patiently. "Exams are _over_! Yes, I had a few gins, sue me!"

"How you choose to kill brain cells and undo most of what you've learnt this term is entirely your own affair, I'm sure," he said dryly, and Belle let out an exasperated sigh, slapping his arm and making him jump at the sudden contact.

"Can we go somewhere?" she pleaded. "Anywhere? I wouldn't ask but – I kind of kicked someone in the crotch and I'd rather not be around when he picks himself up."

Rush watched her mouth move, her full lips forming words that only faintly registered with him. Belle French had captivated him almost from the first lesson, from their first heated discussion. She was beautiful, brilliant (although he was convinced that she could score higher marks than she had been), and far and away his favourite student. She was also one of the few that was happy to stand up to him; he was fully aware that he could be a sarcastic, irrational wanker at times, and she wasn't afraid to go toe-to-toe with him when that occurred. Her blue eyes flashed with anger when she shouted, and he remembered with absolute clarity the day when he had suddenly wondered what it would be like to see them darken with passion, to see her lips part with a cry of ecstasy. It had hit him with physical force in his chest, and he had stared at her, open-mouthed, the classroom deathly silent as the students waited for his response to her impassioned defence of her point of view. He had forgotten entirely what the bloody hell she'd been saying, and wasn't about to ask her to repeat it. Instead, he had snapped at her to get back to her work, and she had smirked, as though she'd won the argument. Cue long nights trying and failing to banish her from his mind, as though his insomnia wasn't bad enough.

He had tried to keep her at arms' length ever since, ensuring their relationship was strictly that of teacher and student. And now here she was, in his car, her long pale legs mere inches from him. She had beautiful legs, and he tried very hard not to think of how they might feel wrapped around his waist. He stared at her for a moment longer than was strictly necessary, and she raised her brows a little.

"Dr Rush?" she said patiently, and he was startled into action. He reminded himself firmly that she _was _his student, and that she was unlikely to appreciate a scrawny professor twice her age gawping at her like a pervert.

"Oh – right, of course, Miss French." He reached for the car keys, starting the engine and tucking the notebook into the front pocket of his shirt as he did so.

"I interrupted you working," said Belle regretfully, and he gave her a sidelong look as he turned the car out into the road and headed back to the university. He'd get the bloody bread some other time. She was fiddling with the hem of her skirt, straightening it across her bare thighs. He wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked, wondered how it would feel beneath his hands, and then called himself every name for stupid bloody idiot he could think of. Even in some ridiculously unlikely parallel universe where she found him attractive enough to let him touch her, she would be off limits.

"Did you say you kicked someone in the crotch?" he asked, pulling his mind back to reality. Belle giggled as she dragged her seatbelt across her body, letting out a tiny, derisive snort that he thought was adorable. He tried not to look at how the belt fitted between her breasts, pulling her black shirt tight as she clicked it in place.

"That lowlife Keith," she confirmed. "Thinks any girl that walks in the bar is asking for his disgusting attentions. He's as much of a pervert as Professor Whale, or Mr Jones, the janitor. Ruby had to kick _him _in the crotch the other week."

Rush laughed, and turned it into a cough. He'd have paid money to see _that._ The janitor was a smirking imbecile whom it was rumoured tumbled more than one freshman girl each year with his wide smile and wandering hands. He made a mental note to go a little easier on Miss Lucas the next time she sassed him.

"Shall I drive you back to your dorm, Miss French?" he asked, and Belle shot him a look.

"You can call me Belle, you know," she said dryly. "You don't have to be all aloof with me outside class. I doubt we'll get into another big fight about quasars."

"Well, perhaps not," he acknowledged. There was a moment of silence, and then he added. "You're still wrong, by the way."

Belle groaned, letting her head fall back against the seat. "Dammit, Dr Rush, would you cut me a break? Friday nights are _not _for science!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," he said dryly, and she giggled.

"Sorry! I guess every night's science night for you, huh? Planning on experimenting with anything?"

Her smile was mischievous, her tone teasing. He wasn't entirely sure what to say to that, so he gave her a tiny smile, concentrating on the road ahead, trying very hard not to be aroused by her low, soft laugh. She heaved a sigh, settling herself more comfortably in the seat, and he swallowed hard. _ The music. Try to concentrate on the music. I know it's Haydn and you can't fucking stand it, but suck it up. Don't look at her legs, you pervert._

"Can we listen to something else?" Belle asked suddenly. He reached out to the stereo to change the radio station, just as she did the same, and the brush of her fingers against his skin was electric. He pulled back immediately, still feeling her touch, a ghostly prickling on the back of his hand.

"Sorry," he said quickly, and heard her sigh.

"Wow, you're jumpy," she grumbled, turning the dial to find something to listen to, her small hand with its dark lacquered fingernails twisting delicately. She finally settled on a station, and settled back in her seat as a song he had heard the students listening to started playing. He tried to ignore the tiny sigh she let out as she made herself comfortable, and concentrated on getting them back to the university without crashing into anything.

Belle watched him as he grasped the gear lever, thrusting it forward as he put the car into third. Dr Rush had turned back the cuffs of his white shirt, revealing the lower part of his forearms. He had slender, tanned wrists and expressive hands with long fingers, which had distracted her in many a lesson. She imagined how they might feel, pushing through her hair, cradling her head as he kissed her, running over her body and between her legs to touch her. She bit her lip, her belly clenching with sudden desire. It was certainly not the first time she had fantasised over Dr Rush. She had often found herself growing distracted in class, watching his movements, letting his voice sink into her bones and flow through her being. She had even had to copy Ruby's notes on occasion, much to Ruby's amusement. Belle's grades were consistently good, but for some reason she scored lower in Dr Rush's class than in any other, and she was convinced it was because she found it hard to concentrate on the actual subject whenever he was talking and moving and…_being_.

Ruby had elbowed her once, startling her out of a daydream in which there was no one in class but herself and Dr Rush, in which he kissed her thoroughly and lifted up her skirt and laid her down on the desk before kissing his way up her inner thighs. She blushed a little, remembering, and ran her eyes over his hands and arms again, noticing the light glinting on the tiny hairs on the backs of his fingers and at his wrists. Her eyes dropped momentarily to his crotch, wondering exactly what he was packing. This made her blush all the more, so she ran her gaze up his torso to where the shirt was unbuttoned below his neck. The tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips at the sight of the exposed skin of his throat. He was unshaven, as usual, his stubble gleaming silver in the light. He cleared his throat, a deep, very male sound, his Adam's apple jumping, and Belle's abdomen clenched all over again.

She let her gaze wander up over his jawline, where his stubble grew thicker, and wondered how it would feel if she kissed him, how it might feel against the soft, smooth skin of her inner thighs. She bit her lip, squirming a little in her seat as images from a particularly vivid fantasy flashed through her head. He flicked his eyes to hers for a moment, and she felt herself redden, thankful that in the darkened car he probably couldn't see. His eyes dropped to her lips for a second, and Belle could feel her arousal growing as she sensed that he was thinking about kissing her. Only momentarily, perhaps, and she could tell he'd never make a move on her, but it meant that he wanted her. Ruby was right. Perhaps he'd be open to a little persuasion…

"You'll have to tell me where your dorm is," said Rush, as he turned onto the university grounds. Belle tried to pull her mind out of the gutter.

"Oh – yeah, Ruby and I have one of the Wada apartments in Unit 2," she said, gesturing out of the window. "Just take a left onto College Avenue."

Rush nodded, flicking on the car's indicator and turning where she pointed. He slowed the car, changing down the gears, and Belle watched the back of his hand, where the tendons pulled and the skin tightened over his knuckles, the muscles of his forearm jumping. It made her think of how his body was put together, of the way it might respond to her touch. She licked her lips again, her gaze travelling up his thighs to his crotch.

"Is Miss Lucas not with you tonight?" he asked, and Belle pulled a face.

"Nah, she had a date with some guy, and we were going to meet later. It was probably stupid to go out on my own, but I thought I'd see someone I knew there. Unfortunately it was no one I _wanted _to see." She shrugged. "Hopefully my very physical 'no' was enough for him."

Rush gave her a slanting grin, flicking his hair out of his eyes as he turned into the parking lot.

"I suspect he'll live to regret underestimating you, Miss French," he offered, and Belle giggled.

"Just as soon as the swelling goes down," she agreed, and pointed, reaching past him. "There! Pull in next to that Camry."

He slowed the car to a stop, the brakes squeaking slightly as he did so. They were parked surprisingly far from the entrance to the apartment building, but he supposed that she didn't want to be seen getting out of his car by anyone she might know. He could understand that. He waited for her to get out, to wish him a cheerful goodnight and then run back to her room, leaving him to return to his silent apartment. Where he would definitely_ not_ be thinking about the way the light shone in her hair and how her shirt hugged her curves.

"Thank you," said Belle, a little shyly, and he turned to face her.

"My pleasure, Miss French."

She sighed, rolling her eyes, and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"_Belle_. I told you," she said gently. "Seriously, I really appreciate it." She leaned in as she said it, and he swallowed hard.

"Well, I don't want to be kicked in the crotch," he said, his voice a little hoarse. Her lips curved upwards in a smile, her eyes gleaming.

"Oh, I wouldn't _kick_ you there, Dr Rush," she said, and he noticed that the tone of her voice had changed, had lowered. His traitorous body began to respond, and he wished she'd just get out of the car and stop torturing him. She moved a little closer, and he shrank back in his seat a little as her hand slid across his thigh.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously, and her hand slipped higher. He could feel himself hardening, and wondered if she was aware of it.

"Kissing you goodnight," she said, matter-of-factly, and pressed her lips against his cheek. He caught his breath at the feel of her, at the scent of roses from her skin. Her lips were as soft as feathers, and he missed their touch as she pulled back. Her mouth had curved upwards in a warm, slow smile.

"Breathe," she said gently, and he exhaled, unaware that he had frozen at her touch. The hand left his thigh, and she reached up to gently cup his cheek, turning his head to face her. Her mouth had opened slightly, a faint gleam of moisture on her lower lip, making him twitch in his pants, making him long to press his mouth to hers and see if she tasted as sweet as he imagined. Her cheeks were flushed, her chest rising and falling with her breath, and he felt as though he could drown in the deep pools of her eyes and count himself lucky.

"Kiss me," she whispered, and something erupted within him, a wave of desire and longing crashing through him. His breathing had quickened, and she gave him a tiny, hopeful smile, leaning in to touch her lips to his. He pulled back, shaking his head.

"Belle, we can't," he said, hating himself. "It wouldn't be right."

Belle sighed, her fingers gently stroking his cheek.

"Dr Rush, I've fantasised about you from the very first day you walked into class," she whispered. "I've had to put up with Ruby making kissy-faces whenever your back was turned, and laughing her head off at me all bloody term. I _know _you like me too, I've seen you looking at me. So kiss me."

Rush felt as though his brain was going to combust. She _liked _him? She _fantasised _about him? An image leapt cheerfully into his head: Belle lying in bed with her hand between her legs, pleasuring herself. His imagination took it and ran with it, and his cock hardened further, straining against his jeans.

"You've been drinking," he said lamely, trying to make their conversation a little less surreal. "It wouldn't…I can't do that."

"I've had three drinks, that's it," she said impatiently. "My judgement is in no way impaired. If you want me to launch into an explanation of the relationship between quasars and supermassive black holes to prove my sobriety, I can totally do that."

"Well, you'd probably get the basics right," he admitted, and she glared at him.

"Would you stop bringing that velocity dispersion thing up? It was a difference of opinion and you were an arse about it!"

"But I was a factually correct arse," he countered, and Belle giggled.

"Look, do you want to kiss me or not?" she asked, and he sighed, dropping his eyes.

"Well, of course I fucking want to, but…"

He was cut off by her lips pressing against his, and for a moment he was too shocked to move. Belle's fingers sank into his hair, sending shivers through him, and her lips pushed his apart, her tongue sliding into his mouth. She tasted sweet, a slight astringent tang from the gin and tonic, and he groaned a little, his hand moving up to cup her cheek. She had the softest skin he had ever felt, and a part of him wondered if he had fallen asleep in his car and was dreaming this moment.

Belle was enjoying herself. The three drinks she had had, along with end-of-exam euphoria, had made any reserve she might have felt over hitting on her professor disappear like magic. She pulled at Rush's lips with hers, her tongue gently stroking against his. He tasted like strong coffee and ever so faintly of cigarette smoke, bitter and dark. The stubble on his cheeks and chin gently scratched her skin, a pleasing contrast to the softness of his hair beneath her fingers. There was a clenching of her belly as she kissed him, her desire rising, and she reached to unlock his seatbelt without breaking the kiss, making it spring open and pushing it away from him. She kissed him harder, making a tiny noise of enjoyment deep in her throat, and pulled her mouth free, trailing it along his cheek to his ear.

"Move your seat back," she whispered, gratified at the heavy breathing her kisses had caused in him.

"What?" he asked weakly, and Belle sighed, reaching down beneath his knees and tugging at the lever to move the seat. She shoved at him, pushing him as far back from the steering wheel as the seat would go, and scrambled into his lap before kissing him again, her hip wedged somewhat uncomfortably against the steering wheel. She supposed it would be more comfortable if they got out of the car, but she knew he wouldn't come into her apartment, and she thought that if he got the opportunity, he'd bolt like a startled deer, so she was just going to have to put up with a few bruises to get what she wanted. His hands moved to her waist, resting there gently, almost as though he was scared to touch her. She wriggled against his crotch a little, and he let out a strangled gasp. Belle grinned to herself, having felt the hardness of him against her buttock. So he _did _want her. Well, that was just fine. She ran her hands down from his hair, enjoying the feel of his thin frame, the small, compact muscles of his chest and stomach. Her fingertips danced over his hardened nipples, and Rush gasped into her mouth at the sensation. Emboldened, she flicked open a couple of buttons on his shirt, sliding her hands inside and touching his warm skin. Rush tore his mouth free from hers.

"Belle!" he gasped, and she smiled, bending her head to kiss his naked chest, the position uncomfortable for her. She didn't care. He smelt good, a warm scent, musky and a little spicy, a slight hint of herbal shower gel still clinging to his skin. His fingers sank into her hair as she kissed across and sucked a nipple into her mouth, and he arched his body into her with a groan.

"Fuck!" he swore, and Belle swirled her tongue around the nipple, sucking on it gently before pulling back and leaving it hard, wet and glistening with her saliva. She ran her tongue up his chest and throat, kissing him again, and Rush responded with new fervour, his fingers tightening in her hair. She wanted his hands on her body, wanted him touching her, and she threaded her fingers through his, pulling a hand away from her head and placing it on her rear. Rush squeezed, letting out a moan as he did so, and Belle wriggled again, moving her hips so that his hand slid down to touch her bare leg.

Rush almost jumped as he felt her smooth skin beneath his hand. Having had her lips around his nipple, having her tongue in his mouth, was breath-taking. His heart was pounding, his head filled with the scent of her and the taste of her. He let the hand slide up beneath her skirt, her skin warm and soft as silk to the touch. Belle gasped into his mouth as he moved further up her thigh, twisting her hips so that his fingers touched the edge of her panties.

"Yes!" she whispered. "Touch me!"

He hesitated, unsure how far she wanted to take this, and Belle grabbed his hand in hers, moving it very firmly between her legs. He cupped her mound through the lacy panties she was wearing, groaning at the dampness he could feel through them, and Belle bit at his lip, soothing the pain with a sweep of her tongue.

"Touch me," she repeated, her voice a low, breathy whisper, and he slipped a finger beneath the hem of her underwear. She was hot and wet, creamy fluid coating her soft folds, and he moaned as he slid his finger between them. Belle let out a tiny cry, undulating, and he slipped the whole of his hand inside her panties, loving the feel of her. The tip of his index finger found her entrance, and he gently pushed inside, feeling her walls tighten up around him. Belle pulled her mouth from his, kissing down his neck and around to his ear.

"Fuck, you're tight!" he growled, and she let out a low giggle, nipping at his earlobe with her teeth.

"Give me another," she breathed, and he let a second finger slide into her, twisting his hand slightly so that he could rub over the tiny pearl of her clit with the pad of his thumb. Belle moaned loudly, pushing herself against him, trying to get him to increase the speed. He followed her lead, ensuring that he kept up a steady rhythm. He could feel her tensing, her entire body tightening in his arms as she neared her peak.

"Oh God!" she whispered. "Oh God, Rush, yes! Yes!"

She was rocking against his hand, her breath coming in pants, and he felt her clench around him as she came with a loud cry. Her juices flowed over his fingers, and he felt as though his mind would explode. He wanted to taste her, to suck her nectar from his hand and smell the scent of her and remember forever how he had given her pleasure. She was still moaning, her head pushed into the hollow of his neck and shoulder, and he slowly withdrew his hand from her and lifted it to his face. She smelt incredible, and he groaned as he sucked the flavour of her bliss from his fingers. Belle tasted like honey, sweet and delicious, and he ran his tongue greedily over the palm of his hand, where a little of her fluids had leaked.

"Wow, Dr Rush," she murmured throatily, her voice a low buzz against his neck. "That was bloody amazing. Why did you waste your time trying to teach me about quasars when we could have been doing that?"

"Because I like having a job," he said dryly. "Something I'm not convinced I will have, after tonight."

Belle straightened up to stare at him, her cheeks flushed, her lips dark and swollen from the press of his lips.

"I won't be saying anything to anyone," she offered. "But if you think you'll get fired, then we should make the most of this opportunity, don't you think?" She lunged, stroking her tongue up his throat and making him shiver as she neared his ear. "Take them off," she whispered.

"I – what?" he asked blankly.

"My panties. Take them off." Her hands dropped to his waist, tugging at the buckle of his belt, and Rush froze.

"Belle – what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Seducing you properly, what does it look like?" she asked, as though it were both obvious and completely natural. She got the belt open, letting the heavy buckle fall to the side with a clinking sound, and unbuttoned his jeans. His hands had stilled on her, and she let out a frustrated sigh, pulling off her own panties and tucking them into his shirt pocket.

"Dr Rush, this would be easier if you helped me out, you know," she pointed out.

He was staring at her, unable to believe what she was saying to him.

"We can't, Belle," he said, and she shrugged.

"You mean we _shouldn't_, right? Very true, but in case you were wondering, fingering a student is most definitely frowned upon. If there was a line you were worrying about crossing, you went shooting past it some time ago."

"I…" He tried to think of something else, a part of his mind screaming at him to stop being a fucking idiot and just let her have her way. "It's been a _long _bloody time, Belle," he finished, and she put her head to the side, eyeing him curiously.

"I take it you still remember how?" she asked, and he snorted in amusement, making her giggle. She kissed him again, her mouth hot and sweet, before pulling back and looking at him expectantly. He licked his lips, his throat strangely dry.

"I don't have any protection," he added, and she smirked at him. Rush thought that sitting in his car with a student, her panties in his pocket and his jeans undone, trying to come up with reasons why he shouldn't fuck said student was possibly the weirdest thing to happen to him in years. Luckily for him, she appeared to have an answer for everything.

"That's fine, I do." She slid off his lap a little, reaching for her bag and rummaging in it for a condom. "Ruby always puts a couple in my bag whenever I go out, and I always end up handing them back to her the next day." She turned back to him with a grin. "I'll enjoy the look on her face as she tries to work out who it was."

Belle changed position as she moved back, straddling him, her rear end pressed against the steering wheel. She bent to kiss him, and as his tongue entered her mouth she dropped her hand to his crotch, stroking him through his underwear. Rush let out a strangled noise at the first touch of her fingers, his cock twitching in her grip, and she chuckled into his mouth, slipping her hand inside his shorts and grasping him firmly. He was hard and thick, the skin soft as satin. Her thumb ran over the head of his cock, spreading the bead of fluid she found there, and her abdomen crawled with want for him, her muscles clenching. She pulled her mouth from his, kissing along his jawline, the tip of her tongue teasing his earlobe and making him shiver.

"Feels like you're ready," she whispered. "I'm going to fuck you, Dr Rush."

He groaned loudly, his hand sliding up between her legs as she busied herself with the condom, tearing the packet and pulling it out. His fingers teased her, making her gasp and moan as he gently slid a fingertip along the wet folds of her labia. She moved against his hand, his touch sending shocks through her, and her hands were shaking slightly as she rolled the condom onto him, edging nearer to him and lifting herself up on her knees a little to line them up. She batted his hand away, wanting him inside her properly, and Rush moved wet fingers to her thighs, his chest heaving as she wriggled a little to try to get as comfortable as she could with a steering wheel digging in her ass and the seatbelt buckle wedged against her knee. She could feel him pushing against her entrance, and she sank down onto him, slowly, enjoying the feel of him filling her up an inch at a time.

"Oh, _fuck!_" Rush threw his head back with a deep groan as he entered her, her tight heat almost enough to make his lose his mind. She felt incredible, her muscles gripping him snugly, and he could feel himself longing to thrust into her. He tried to calm himself, to make it last, to make it good for her. He was as far inside her as he could get in their current position, and he wondered how it would feel if they could go to bed, if they could take their time, if he could strip her naked and kiss every inch of her body, if he could make love to her all night. She brushed his hair back from his face, her mouth finding his, and he kissed her greedily, his hands sliding up her back and into her hair. Belle began to move, rocking her pelvis against him, her tight walls pulling at him, and he let out a grunt of pleasure at the sensation. She let out a tiny cry as he shifted his position slightly, pressing deeper.

"God, that's good!" she whispered. "You feel amazing! I've wanted this for so long!"

He tugged her closer, his hands squeezing her buttocks, feeling the tug and pull of her firm muscles beneath her silky skin. Their breathing had synchronised, their bodies moving together, somewhat constrained by the cramped confines of the Ford's interior. The position created a lot of friction, and he could feel the pleasure building in him. He hadn't lied when he'd told Belle it had been a long time; it had been longer than he could remember. He tried to hold off the inevitable, sliding his hands up her body, cupping her breasts, and Belle let her arms snake around his neck, kissing him messily, her tongue licking at the inside of his lower lip, catching the moisture there. He kissed down her throat, his hands tugging at the buttons of her shirt, pulling it open, exposing the slopes of her breasts, and he bent his head to her, sucking on her ivory skin, leaving pink marks all over her, pulling the cup of her bra down so that his tongue could sweep across the nipple.

Belle moaned, writhing, ignoring the press of the steering wheel and the bruise she knew was forming on her knee. He felt amazing inside her, their bodies at just the right angle to cause the most delicious sensations, and she rubbed herself against him, trying to reach her peak once more.

"Touch me," she murmured, and his hand dropped down, reaching beneath her skirt, sliding over her thigh and into the heat and wetness where their bodies joined. She felt his fingertips against her, and gasped, throwing her head back as she pumped against him. His fingers danced over her clit, sticky fluids making his touch erratic, but she was ready for him, ready to fall over the edge and pull him with her. She let out a tiny cry of joy, her body clenching around him, her hips bucking as she came

Rush was almost there, his heart pounding, his entire body tensing in readiness. He felt as though he was about to burst, his cock straining, and the way she was pulling at him was enough to drive him insane. Belle raised her head, looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes. He shook his head.

"I have to come, Belle," he said desperately. "I have to come inside you!"

"Do it!" she whispered, and he let out a hoarse shout of pleasure as his orgasm hit, pumping into her, his balls drawing up into his body as he pulsed inside her. Stars burst behind his eyes, constellations, supernovas, and he was dimly aware of Belle moving against him, pulling every last drop from him.

Gradually they slowed, their breathing steadying, and Belle let her head drop onto his shoulder, her chest heaving. He held her close, suddenly as weak as a kitten, his body still tingling from the after-effects of his climax. He could feel himself softening, slipping out of her, and he wanted to stay there, to stay inside her a while longer and just listen to her breathing, feel her against him.

Belle kissed his neck sleepily, making a contented sound.

"That was bloody incredible," she said muzzily, and he found himself heartily agreeing with her. She pushed herself up slowly, sleepy-eyed and beautiful, her hair tousled and her cheeks flushed. He noticed that the windows of the car were steamed up. Good thing.

Belle gently lifted herself up off him, holding onto the condom as she did so and reaching into her bag for a Kleenex to wrap it in. She sat back down in the passenger seat and busied herself with buttoning her shirt, noticing that Rush was straightening his own clothing with a somewhat shell-shocked look on his face. She smirked to herself. Her back was aching, and she was sure she had a massive bruise on her knee from the seatbelt buckle, but it was worth it. She turned to face him, and he was looking at her as though he wasn't entirely sure she was real.

"I – had a really great time," she said, suddenly shy, and he gave her a genuine smile.

"As did I."

"I guess – I guess that was a bit of a surprise for you, huh?" she asked, and he pulled a wry face.

"I find myself constantly surprised by you, Miss French," he said, and she giggled, blushing.

"Maybe I'll surprise you again someday," she said coyly, and he smirked. To her surprise, he reached over to touch her face, index finger stroking across her cheek, and kissed her once, very softly.

"I think perhaps it's my turn to surprise you," he said gently, and she bit her lip, grinning at him before she got out of the car, her body tingling pleasantly.

"Don't be late for class, Miss French," he called after her, and she smirked at him.

"Yes, Dr Rush," she purred, and sauntered over to her apartment building.

Rush watched her go, little skirt flaring out above her perfect legs, and folded his arms across the top of the steering wheel, letting his head fall onto them with a groan. He was fucking _screwed._

* * *

**A/N: what can I say? I have a thing for student/teacher kinks.**


End file.
